1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus equipped with a weight measuring device and, more particularly, to a mounting structure of a weight sensor of a cooking apparatus that accurately measures a weight of food, and determines an appropriate cooking time using the measured weight of the food.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automatic cooking apparatus, such as a gas oven, an electrical oven, or a microwave oven, food is automatically cooked according to a control method provided to the apparatus. Efficient use of the automatic cooking apparatus requires entry of information regarding the food, such as the kind of food or the amount of food, into the cooking apparatus in order to automatically cook the food with an appropriate amount of heating over an appropriate cooking time.
The information regarding the food is provided by a user through an input unit of the automatic cooking apparatus. As described above, when the information regarding the food is manually input by the user, the user needs to use a separate weight measuring device to accurately measure the amount of food that requires cooking. If the user roughly estimates the amount of food and enters the roughly estimated amount of food into the automatic cooking apparatus that is not equipped with the separate weight measuring device, a discrepancy between the actual amount of food and the entered amount of food may occur resulting in an error. Due to the error, a control unit of the automatic cooking apparatus may not determine the appropriate cooking time and the appropriate amount of heating required to cook the food, thus, resulting in a reduced cooking quality.